Rachel - Sam Beziehung
Die Rachel - Sam Beziehung ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Sam Evans. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Als Azimio den Glee Club provoziert, in dem er Pucks und Rachels Performance beleidigt, hält Sam Rachel zurück, als sie versucht das Football Team zu treten. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Nach Blame It (On The Alcohol) greift Rachel Sams Hand, da sie eine "bedürftige Betrunken" ist. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|left|Finn und Rachel helfen SamRachel tröstest Sam und hilft ihm bei seinen Probleme, was aus den beiden besere Freunden macht. Sie sieht sichtlich traurig aus, als sie Sam weinen sieht und zeigt Bedenken bezüglilch seiner Situation und zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions kauf sie seine Gitarre für ihn zurück. Des Weiteren schenkt sie ihm Lippenpflegestifte, da sein Mund niedlich ist und fragt ihn, ob er sie auf den Abschlussball begleitet, was er ablehnt, da sie nicht sein Typ ist. Jedoch ist darüber zu argumentieren, ob er ablehnte, weil er es es nicht leisten kann, sie zum Abschlussball auszuführen oder ob er tatsächlich kein Interesse an ihr hat. Rachel ist dennoch verletzt und gedemütigt bezüglich der Ablehnung. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|Rachel und Sam auf dem AbschlussballZusammen mit Mercedes fragt Rachel Sam, ob er mit ihnen zum Abschlussgall geht, (ihr "Abschlussball mit Budget"), was er bejaht und von den Mädchen umarmt wird. Als Kurt Abschlussballkönigin wird, sieht man Sam, wie er seine Hand auf Rachels Schulter hat. Die beiden tanzen zusammen während Dancing Queen und lassen zusammen mit Mercedes ihr Abschlussballfoto machen. Obwohl sie zusammen zum Abschlussball gegangen sind, tanzt Rachel während der ersten Hälfte des Abends mit Jesse. 'Totenfeier' DIe beiden sitzen während eines Glee Club-Treffens neben einander und stehen zusammen, während sie auf Jeans Beerdigung singen. 'Staffel Drei' 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumb|left|Rachel umarmt SamFinn und Rachel gehen los, um Sam zu finden und ihn zurück zu den New Directions bringen. Als sie ihn in einem Stripclub tanzen sehen, will Rachel von Finn einen Dollar, damit sie Sams Aufmerksamkeit gewinnt. Finn und Rachel überzeugen Sams Eltern, ihn nach Lima zurückkehren zu lassen, mit der Möglichkeit, dass er bei ihnen lebt. Rachel und Sam umarmen sich später während We Are Young . 'Galaktische Weihnachten' Sam lächelt, als Rachel River singt und verteidigt sie, als Artie meint, dass das zu depressiv für sein Winterspecial ist, in dem er darauf hinweist, dass "es die traurigen Dinge sind, die dich daran erinnern, was wirklich wichtig ist". Finn und Rachel stoßen zu Rory und Sam, um Geld für die Salvation Army zu sammeln. 'Gorilla mit Herz' thumb|Stereo HeartsWährend Stereo Hearts rappt Sam und geht näher an Rachel ran. Er springt vom Tisch, um die Rose eines Schülers zu nehmen und ihr zu geben. Im Chorraum erzähltt Rachel den New Directions von ihrer und Finns Verlobung, wogegen Sam und die anderen sind, während andere sie unterstützen. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' Als Rachel dem Glee Club vom Anti-Abschlussball erzählt, den sie Blaine und Kurt veranstalten will, sieht Sam aufgeregt aus und hebt seine Faust hoch. Jedoch nimmt er nicht daran teil, sondern geht mit Mercedes auf den richtigen. Dort tanzt er mit ihr, hält aber kurz an und lächelt Finn und Rachel zu, als diese zum Abschlussball kommen. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Aufbruch' thumb|left|Just the Way You AreZusammen mit Blaine kommt Sam in New York an, wo er von Rachel zur Begrüßung umarmt wird. Später gibt sie ihm Wasser und gibt ihm Ratschläge wegen seines vermasselten Vorstellungsgespräch bei einer Universität. Danach beschließt sie, ihm bei seiner Modelkarriere zu helfen und stellt ihm der Fotografin von "Funny Girl" vor, um ein Fotoshooting zu machen, damit Sam die Bilder für sene Vorstellung bei Bichette nutzen kann. Rachel und Sam sehen sich immer wieder zart an und tanzen während Just the Way You Are zusammen, nachdem sie seine Hand nimmt und ihn zum Aufstehen bewegt hat. Auch hier sehen sie sich immer wieder an, was von Santana nicht unbemerkt bleibt. '100' Sam scheint aufgeregt zu sein, als Rachel vom Broadway und "Funny Girl" redet. 'New Directions' Beide tauchen in Tinas Traum auf, wo sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden in New York leben und im Spotlight Diner arbeiten. Des Weiteren scheint Sam Rachels und Santanas Performane zu gefallen. 'Neues New York' Beide leben nun zusammen mit Artie, Blaine und Kurt in New York. Als Mercedes auftaucht und meint, sie vermisst ihre Freunde, erwidert Sam "sogar Rachel". Später essen die beiden zusammen mit den anderen bei ihrem frisch eingeführten, ab sofort tradtionellen Montagsdinner. 'Bashing' Mercedes erwähnt Rachel, als die Mädchen aufzählt, mit den Sam romantisch involviert war. Als die beiden verkünden wieder zusammen zu sein, scheint Rachel enttäuscht zu sein. 'Premiere' Während sie mit Mercedes über Beziehungen redet, äußert Rachel, dass es eine Zeit gab, wo sie dachte, dass sie möglicherweise Sam mag, aber das Gefühl hatte, dass nur Zuhause vermisste und er gut mit Finn befreundet war. Sie merkt an, dass es nun vorbei ist und glaubt an Mercedes und Sam als Seelenverwandte. 'Opening Night' thumb|Sam will Rachel helfenEr erscheint in Rachels Alptraum, in welchem sie Becky, David, Jacob Ben Israel und Sue dazu drängen, aufzutreten und sehr unzufrieden mit ihrer Wiedergabe von Lovefool sind. Sam hingegen singt zusammen mit Blaine, Kurt, Santana und Tina mit und tanzt dazu. Der Traum endet damit, dass Rachel auf dem Boden liegt, während alle anderen, auch Sam, über sie gebeugt sind Als Rachel wegen der Internetblogger ausflippt, versucht Sam sie aufzubauen, indem er ihr einen Song auf seiner Gitarre spielen will, doch sie ist alles andere als begeistert und zerschneidet stattdessen die Saiten. Sam sieht sich anschließend Rachels Show an und geht danach mit ihr und den anderen in eine Schwulenbar, um dort den Erfolg zu feiern. Am Morgen gehen sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden zu einem Zeitungsstand, um sich die Kritiken durch zu lesen. Da Rachel aber zu nervös ist, übernehmen Sam und die anderen das und stellen fest, dass sie allesamt positiv sind. 'Auf den Hund gekommen' thumb|left|I Melt With YouZusammen mit Artie und Mercedes gehen die beiden in ein Tierheim und singen I Melt with You. Später sehen sie sich mit Artie und Blaine Kurt bei "Peter Pan" an und singen bei Take Me Home Tonight mit. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Verlierer wie Ich' thumb|Sam hilft RachelAls Rachel an die McKinley zurückkehrt, erfährt sie, dass Sam nun dort als Assistenzfootballcoach arbeitet. Er wird vom Team nicht respektiert, was Rachel fragen lässt, ob er das toleriert. Er antwortet, dass er nur der Assistent ist und sie nicht einfach anschreien kann wie Coach Beiste. Die beiden reden dann über Künste, da Sue alle Programme diesbezüglich von der Schule verbannt hat. Rachel findet das lächerlich, denkend, dass sie genauso wichtig sind und Sam stimmt ihr zu, vorschlaggend, zu Sue zu gehen, was sie später auch macht. 'Homecoming' thumb|left|Take On MeSam wird von Rachel zusammen mit den anderen Absolventen um Hilfe gebeten, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Sie singen bei Take On Me mit, wo Rachel und Sam die Szene mit dem Spiegel aus dem Originalvideo nachstellen und später bei Home, wo sie zusammen mit Kurt auf einem Golfwagen zum McKinley Homecoming-Lagerfeuer fahren. 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 1' thumb|KlavierunterrichtUm Rachels Herz zu brechen und so damit zu sorgen, dass der Glee Club aufgelöst wird, hypnotisiert Sue Sam, dass er beim nächsten Mal, wenn er die Worte "Klavier", "Tieflader" und "Lass uns einen Song singen" hört, mit Liebe für Rachel erfüllt ist und sie küssen wird. Nachdem er das getan hat, wird er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Sie schnippt ihre Finger und Sam erwacht aus seiner Trance. thumb|left|Sam hilft Rachel beim KlavierspielenRachel und Sam essen im Breadstix und diskutieren über ihre Lebensstile, die sie jetzt leben zu denen, die sie in New York lebten. Rachel meint. Als Sam wissen will, was sie in ihrer Freizeit macht, antwortet sie, dass sie neben weinen Patti LuPones Masterklasse für junge Künstler ansieht, während er Glas bläst. Er wechselt das Thema und äußert, dass sie aktiver sein müssen, fragend, was sie schon immer tun wollte. Sie antwortet, Klavier spielen und auf das Stichwort verfällt in Hypnose, meinend, dass er Blaine bittet, es ihnen beizubringen. Rachel bedankt sich gerührt bei ihm und meint, dass es lange her ist, dass sie allein mit einem Jungen war, macht aber klar, dass es kein Date ist. Sam stimmt zu, worauf Stille entsteht und Rachel leicht bedrückt aussieht. thumb|A Thousand MilesIn der Aula gibt Blaine Rachel und Sam Klavierunterricht, die begeistert von seinem Können sind. Sam teilt ihm mit, dass sie zuerst Brad fragen wollten, es aber gelassen haben, nachdem sie von seinem Frauenfußfetisch erfahren haben. Während sie üben, erscheint Sue und wird von Rachel angegangen, dass sie kein Recht hat hier zu sein. Sue erklärt, dass sie genau dasselbe dachte, als Rachel zurück gekommen ist, worauf Blaine entscheidet, zu gehen. Rachel protestiert dagegen, während Sue ihm zustimmt und möchte Sams Meinung wissen, der ihr, erneut unter Hypnose zustimmt. thumb|left|Der KussIm Chorraum übt Rachel gerade am Klavier, als Sam zu ihr stößt. Sie meint, dass es schwer ist unter dem Druck von Blaine und Sue und er macht ihr klar, dass es Zeit braucht. Als sie aufgeben will, hilft er, sich besser zu konzentrieren und meint, dass sie ihre Augen zum Spielen nicht braucht. Sie bedankt sich für die Hilfe und äußert, dass er unglaublich ist. Blaine unterbricht Figgins´ und Kurt und fragt nach Rachel und Sam, da er ihnen eine weiter Klavierstunde geben soll. Figgins erklärt, dass er die beiden im Schulhof gesehen hat und glaubt an eine weitere Glee Club-Romanze. thumb|Sam weist Rachel abIm Chorraum üben Rachel und Sam weiter am Klavier und singen A Thousand Miles, wonach sie sich küssen. Rachel will Sam über den Kuss ausfragen, doch er ist erstaunt, da er sich wegen Sues Hypnose nicht daran erinnern kann. Sie fragt ihn nach einem Date, was er ablehnt, da er noch nicht über Mercedes hinweg ist und lässt eine traurige Rachel zurück. Will erwischt Sam, wie er seinen Briefkasten aufbricht und die Post stiehlt. Als er ihn konfrontiert, schiebt dieser Rachel die Schuld zu, die ihn darum gebeten hat, um so einen Vorteil gegenüber Vocal Adrenaline zu haben. 'Ort der Qualen, Teil 2' thumb|left|Sam versucht Rachel zu küssenNachdem Kurt verschwunden ist (er wurde zusammen mit Blaine von Sue in einen unechten Aufzug an der McKinley eingesperrt), fragt Sam Rachel, wo er ist, was sie nicht beantworten kann. Danach sitzen die beiden im Publikum und sehen sich den Auftritt der Warblers an. thumb|Rachel sieht zu SamIm Umkleideraum wird Sam erneut von Sue hypnotisiert, damit er die New Directions dazu bringt, Ascension Millennium, Dear Mr. Jesus und Justified and Ancient, um bei den Invitationals zu verlieren. Daher geht Sam zu Rachel, um ihr Sues Setlist zu geben und antwortet auf ihre Frage, ob er wisse, wo Blaine und Kurt sind, dass sie bei "Sheet’s And Things" sind und ihre Hochzeit planen. Rachels Einwand, dass sie beiden sich getrennt haben, ignoriert er und meint, dass sie das "Endpsiel" sind, genau wie sie beide. Nachdem er ihr die Notenblätter gegebn hat, sieht Rachel sie durch und merkt, dass sie keinen der Songs kennt. Sam erwidert darauf, dass er , als ihr zukünftiger Ehemann, das tun thumb|left|... der sich zu All Out of Love mitbewegtmuss und versucht sie küssen, was sie aber abblockt. Sie meint, dass er vorher noch geäußert hat, nicht über Mercedes hinweg zu sein und schnippt mit ihrem Finger, was Sam aus seiner Hypnose holt. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr und verspricht ihr ihr dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben, weshalb er loszieht, um mit Spencer zu reden. Während die New Directions All Out of Love singen, wirft Rachel Sam einen Blick zu, der im Publikum sitzt und sich zum Song bewegt. 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' thumb|I’ll Never Fall In Love AgainRachel und Sam treffen im Schulflur aufeinander und beschließen, nach der Schule ins Breadstix zu gehen. Anschließend singen die beiden I’ll Never Fall In Love Again und sehen sich danach an, bevor sie in unterschiedlichen Richtungen verschwinden und ihr Date canceln. thumb|left|LiebesgeständnisAm nächsten Tag treffe sie erneut im Schulflur aufeinander und er gesteht, dass er zwar Gefühle für sie hat, aber ein Teil von ihm nach wie vor Mercedes liebt. Bevor er geht, sagt er Rachel trotzdem, dass er sie liebt, was sie perplex erwidert. Mercedes quetscht Rachel aus, was zwischen ihr und Sam ist und Rachel erzählt ihr von den Ereignissen am vorherigen Tag. Sie geht sicher, dass sie und Sam Mercedes nicht verletzten, doch diese äußert, dass sie Sam liebt, sie aber nur Freunde sind, was sie mit ihm auch schon beredet hat. Nachdem Sam They Long to Be Close to You für Mercedes gesungen hat, unterhalten sich die beiden über die Songauswahl und darüber weiter zu machen. Während er es nicht will, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht nur Freunde sind und wenn er sich mit jemandem treffen würde, sie das verletzen würde, merkt Mercedes an, dass ihre Trennung Monate zurückliegt und offenbart, dass sie jemanden kennengelernt hat. Sie rät ihm, mit Rachel auszugehen und ihr zu helfen. thumb|Rachel und Sam verabreden sichAm nächsten Tag im Leherzimmer erzählt Rachel Mercedes und Sam davon, wie lebendig sie sich in New York gefühlt hat, während sie unter dem Tisch mit Sam füßelt. Nachdem Mercedes gegangen ist, teilt Sam Rachel daraufhin mit, dass sie keinen Mentor braucht, um zum Broadway zurück zu kehren, da sie nichts stoppen kann. Dennoch ist er glücklich, dass sie bleibt und die beiden beschließen freudig, ihr Date nachzuholen. thumb|left|Sam und Rachel unterhalten sichZusammen mit den Absolventen, New Directions und Will erklären Sam und Rachel Brittany und Santana was Familie ist und singen für sie What the World Needs Now. Während des Songs wechselt die Szene zu Emmas und Wills Wohnung, wo sich alle zu einer kleinen Feier versammelt haben. Rachel und Sam unterhalten sich angeregt und werden dabei von einer glücklichen Mercedes beobachtet. Während sie anstoßen, hat Rachel ihren Arm um Sams Hüfte gelegt. Wieder in der Aula beenden sie den Song und sammeln sich um Brittany und Santana zu einer Gruppenumarmung. 'Verwandlung' thumb|Rachel erzählt Sam vom Verkauf ihres ElternhausesRachel sitzt im Lehrerzimmer und wird von Sam gefragt, ob sie noch immer sauer ist, weil sie von Vocal Adrenaline mit Eiern beworfen wurde. Sie verneintn und erklärt, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft werden soll. Er meint, dass es etwas Gutes ist, da es schon lange Zeit auf dem Markt war, doch Rachel will nicht, dass es verkauft wird und sabotiert daher die Besichtigungstermine. Sam macht klar, dass das verrückt ist, doch sie erwidert, dass es tut, weil sie in dem Haus aufgewachsen ist und nicht möchte, dass jemand anderes darin lebt. Daraufhin äußert Sam, dass er einige Zeit kein Zuhause hatte, aber Rachel will das nicht hören und mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass ihre Dads das durchziehen. thumb|left|AlleinKurt und Sam versammeln Artie, Blaine, Kitty und Mercedes, damit sie ihnen dabei helfen, Rachel aus ihrem Dilemma zu holen. So ändern sie die Wochenaufgabe "Transitioning", also Übergang, ab und Sam verkündet, dass sie eine Abschiedsparty in ihrem Keller veranstalten werden. Als Artie das "musikalische Rad des Schicksals" vorstellt, um so zu bestimmen, wer von New Directions und der anwesenden Absolventen mit wem auf der Party singt, nimmt sich Sam heraus, da er unbedingt mit Rachel singen will. thumb|Time After TimeAuf der Party geht Rachel gegen Ende von All About That Bass zu Sam, der mit Blaine die Getränke mixt, und scheint ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr nach oben geht, da die beiden kurz darauf verschwinden. In ihrem Zimmer meint Sam, dass es komisch ist, dass es eines Tages ein Broadwaymuseum sein wird. Die beiden sehen sich die alten Fotos an der Wand an, was Rachels beste Erinnerungen sind. Sie äußert, dass sie als Kind davon geträumt hat, Fotos mit all ihren Lieblingsstar zu haben, aber das Treffen ihrer Freunde die Wand mit Realität auffüllte. Sam ist der Ansicht, dass sie eine größere Wand brauchen und die beiden setzen sich auf ihr Bett. Er meint auch, dass die Wand nicht weggeht, aber größer wird und versichert ihr, dass sie zurück nach New York, zum Broadway, gehen wird. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden und lassen sich aufs Bett fallen. thumb|left|Sam hilft Rachel beim PackenRachel und Sam singen später Time After Time und werfen sich Blicke zu. Kitty macht ein Foto von den beiden, welches zunächst auf Rachels Wand und dann in ihrem Sammelbuch landet. Die Szene wechselt in ihr Zimmer, wo sie und ihre Freunde dabei sind, ihre Sachen zu verstauen und es auszuräumen. Wieder im Keller beenden Rachel und Sam den Song und umarmen sich. Die beiden sind dann im Chorraum, wo sie mit Kurt und Walter auf ein Doppeldate gehen. Danach sind sie in der Aula und sehen sich Uniques Performance zu I Know Where I've Been an. Am Ende des Songs umarmen sich alle und halten sich glücklich an den Händen. 'Eine Hochzeit' thumb|Rachel und Sam tanzenBrittany, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana besprechen die Sitzordnun für die Hochzeit, wobei Mercedes wissen will, warum Rachel nicht neben Sam sitzt. Sie erklärt, dass Burt und Carole da sein werden, mit denen sie in letzter Zeit nicht gerdet hat und sie nicht verletzen möchte. Mercedes versichtert ihr, dass die beiden möchten, dass Rachel weiter macht, genauso wie sie es getan haben, nachdem ihre ersten Ehepartner verstorben sind. Rachel ist überzeugt und stellt ihren Stuhl neben Sams. Die beiden sind dann auf der Hochzeit und tanzen zu Our Day Will Come, nachdem sich Rachel zuerst noch von Carole Bestätigung geholt hat. Diese und Burt klatschen mittendrin ab, so dass Burt mit Rachel und Carole mit Sam tanzt. 'Kinderstar' thumb|left|ProbeDie beiden sind mit Sheldon und Will beim Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer, als eine geschaffte Sue zu ihnen stößt. Sie erfahren, dass sie seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen hat, weil sie Myrons, Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris Neffe, Sklavin geworden ist, der sich auf seine bevorstehende Bar Mizwa vorbereitet. Sue erklärt, dass der ganze Spuk aufhören wird, nachdem sithumb|Break Freee alle mit ihr performt haben, da Myron sein Budget für neue Tänzer gesprengt hat. Aus diesem Grund werden Rachel und Sam mit Sheldon und Sue kurz vor ihrem Auftritt von Will choreographiert, als dieser mit Sue aneinander gerät. Danach performen sie Break Free und werfen sich Blicke zu. 'Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester' thumb|left|DiskussionIm Lehrerzimmer diskutieren die beiden mit Blaine und Mercedes darüber, wie Carmen Tibideaux Rachel sagte, aus dem Büro zu verschwinden. Rachel merkt an, dass sie nicht verstehen worum es geht, da Carmen meinte, dass sie gesehen hat, wie Leid es Rachel tut, die NYADA verlassen zu haben, was bedeutet, dass sie nach wie vor eine Chance hat. Mercedes ist der Meinung, dass sie zu viel darüber nachdenkt und Sam stimmt ihr zu, da man mit so einem Namen nicht so einfach seine Meinung ändert, einst glaubend, dass die NYADA eine Schule für Hexerei war. Blaine klinkt sich ein, dass er auch von der NYADA geworfen wurde, worauf Rachel erwidert, dass sie für einen Moment gerührt war, und sich selbst wieder an der Schule sehen könnte, weshalb sie einen Brief an Carmen über ihre guten und schlechten Erfahrungen schreibt, wissend, dass sie wieder zugelassen wird. Mercedes merkt an, dass jeder hinter ihr steht, aber bevor Rachel antworten kann, erhält sie einen Anruf, von dem sie glaubt, er käme von der NYADA und geht nach draußen. Unterdessen unterhalten sich Mercedes mit Blaine und Sam darüber, dass das nicht hilfreich ist, wozu ihr Blaine zustimmt, während Sam meint, sie sollten sie unterstützen. Rachel kehrt daraufhin zurück und berichtet, dass der Anrufer der vom Vorsingen, welches Mercedes vor einigen Wochen für sie arrangiert hat, war und sie den Part bekommen hat. Sie ergänzt, dass er will, dass sie in einigen Wochen beginnt, worauf Mercedes sie umarmt. Sam will wissen, was mit der NYADA ist und Rachel antwortet, dass sie nicht zurück muss. Mit den Worten, sie müsse Kurt davon berichten, geht sie, während Sam besorgt zurück bleibt. thumb|Diskussion im ChorraumIm Chorraum durchstöbert Rachel Outfits, die noch für die Sectionals entschieden werden müssen und fragt Sam nach Hilfe, als er zu ihr stößt. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie einen Fehler macht und erklärt Rachel, die denkt, dass er die Outfits meint, dass er von der NYADA spricht. Sie äußert, dass Mercedes recht damit hatte, dass sie verzweifelt und armselig war, zurück zu wollen. Daraufhin klingelt ihr Telefon und sie erzählt Sam nach dem Anruf, dass das Carmen war, die sie an die NYADA zurück lässt. Er ist überglücklich darüber, da er wusste, dass sie sie zurück lässt, doch Rachel sagt ihm, dass sie nicht zurück geht, da sie lieber als Gewinnerin als mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück kommen möchte. Als sie ihn darauf anspricht, dass sich jeder außer ihm für sie freut, erklärt Sam, dass er nur die Wahrheit sagt und möchte, dass sie nach New York zurückkehrt, aber nicht über die Show. Rachel entgegnet, dass sie die Show möchte und wird von ihm korrigiert, dass sie an die NYADA zurück wollte, was Carmen ihr nun erlaubt und den selben Fehler wie vorher machen wird, wenn sie nicht an die NYADA zurück geht. Rachel ist anderer Ansicht und geht. thumb|left|Rachel und Sam bei The Final CountdownSam redet mit Will darüber, der ihn darauf anspricht, dass er auch nicht aufs College geht, worauf Sam aber nicht eingeht. Er möchte nicht, dass Rachel den gleichen Fehler macht und Will erwidert, dass es ihr gut gehen wird. Sie werden von Sue unterbrochen, die in der Aula auf einer Orgel spielt. Sam verschwindet sofort, als er den Ernst der Lage erkennt, während Will zu ihr geht. Er kehrt mit den New Directions und Warblers, sowie Blaine, Kurt und Rachel zurück, wo sie die beiden The Final Countdown performen sehen. Sie sind sichtlich geschockt, wobei Rachel äußert, dass sie nun verrückt geworden sind. 'We Built This Glee Club' thumb|Sam versucht mit Rachel zu redenSam geht zu Rachel in die Aula, die Notenblätter sortiert und fragt sie, ob er ihr mit einer Liste helfen soll. Sie erwidert, dass sie dachte, Kurt hätte die Setlist für die Sectionals schon fertig gestellt, doch Sam gibt ihr eine Liste von ehemaligen Collegeabsolventen, die nach ihrem Abschluss zum Broadway gingen. Rachel will das nicht hören, zumal sie erst darüber geredet haben, doch er ignoriert sie und liest die Namen vor. Rachel, die darauf vorbereitet war, hat ebenfalls eine Liste erstellt mit Personen, die vom College abgegangen sind und dennoch erfolgreich wurden. Sam wiederum hat eine weitere Liste mit Namen von Leuten, die einst groß waren, es jetzt aber nicht mehr sind. Rachel lenkt ein, dass sie weiß was er versucht zu sagen und ein wirklich guter Freund ist (was andeutet, dass die beiden sich getrennt haben), aber nicht möchte, das er weiter darüber redet, außer er unterstützt sie. Sam äußert, dass sie sie alle unterstützen, sie aber über ihre Zukunft nachdenken sollte und ob ihr Zukunfts-Ich glücklich darüber sein würde, wenn sie von der NYADA abgeht. Er geht, während Rachel nachdenklich zurück bleibt. Danach sitzen die beiden im Publikum bei den Sectionals und sind dann im Chorraum, wo sie die Siegertrophäe in der Vitrine betrachten. Nachdem Sam jedem erzählt, dass sie Blaine, Kurt und Rachel für ihre ganze harte Arbeit gratulieren sollten, die sie für sie getan haben, helfen die beiden dabei, die Trophäen von vergangenen Siegen ebenfalls in die Vitrine zu stellen. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|left|In der AulaRachel und Sam sind im Chorraum, wo Will Teach Your Children singt und sind, wie der Rest auch, sichtlich bewegt. Später werden sie zusammen mit Artie, Blaine, Kurt und Tina in die Aula bestellt, wo ihnen Mercedes berichtet, dass sie auf Tour mit Beyoncé gehen wird und sagt ihnen mit Someday We'll Be Together auf Wiedersehen. Fünf Jahre später erfährt man, dass Sam eine neue Freundin hat, während Rachel mit Jesse verheiratet und Blaines und Kurts Leihmutter ist. Die beiden treffen sich mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast in der Aula wieder, wo sie zusasmmen I Lived singen. Songs 'Duette' Staffel Sechs *'A Thousand Miles' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 1) *'I'll Never Fall In Love Again '(Was die Welt jetzt braucht) *'Time After Time' (Verwandlung) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You '(Amor muss verrückt sein) *'Don't Stop' (Das jüngste Gerücht) Staffel Drei *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) Staffel Fünf *'Roar' (Katy oder Gaga) *'Just the Way You Are' (Aufbruch) *'Hold On '(Trio) *'Downtown' (Neues New York) *'I Melt with You' (Auf den Hund gekommen) *'Take Me Home Tonight' (Auf den Hund gekommen) *'Pompeii' (Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) *'What the World Needs Now' (Was die Welt jetzt braucht) *'Break Free' (Kinderstar) *'I Lived' (Träume werden wahr) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Zwei *'Bella Notte' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Sechs *'Our Day Will Come' (Eine Hochzeit) Trivia *Finn und Rachel haben Sam zweimal zu Hause besucht. Das erste Mal in Das jüngste Gerücht und das zweite Mal in Die Zeit deines Lebens, wobei Sam beide Male an verschiedenen Orten wohnte. *Beide haben mit Santana über ihren/seine Freund/Freundin gestritten. Sam über Brittany und Rachel über Finn. *Rachel wurde bei den Sectionals in der ersten Staffel einmal von Artie "Forellenmund" genannt, was Sams gängigster Spitzname ist. *Am Ende von Heimliche Laster, wählen beide, Sam in Lima und Rachel in New York, Mamma Mia als ihren "Heimlichen Laster"-Song, der ihnen gefällt und den sie mit jedem singen wollen (Sam mit den New Directions und Rachel mit Kurt und Santana). *In Das jüngste Gerücht sagt Rachel Kurt, von dem sie glaubt, dass er Blaine mit Sam betrügt, dass Sam "süß" ist. *In Transitioning sieht man, dass Rachel ein Bild von Sam in seinem Rocky Horror Show-Kostüm hat und von ihen beiden auf dem Abschlussball in Rivalen der Krone. *Rachel und Sam waren während der Ausstrahlung von Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 Trend auf Twitter. Kategorie:Beziehungen